A Match Made in Heaven
by CrisEBM
Summary: the story behind fictional life or the alchemical alternative my side. Lemons involved
1. Chapter 1

(ok with this story in doing the intro and the first chapter on the same slot so deal with it lol. Anyways this is my new story im FINALLY getting up lol so enjoy the story behind the famous "fictional life")

(ps. Lemons involved)

A Match Made in Heaven

Intro

Cris was 8 years old and her sister Cate was 7. They lived in a house that was their mother's on the outskirts of a small town. Their father left them when they were little after beating them and using them for deranged experiments. When their mother found out he was banished from even coming close to the girls. Thier mother was sweet, kind…and NOONE to mess with. She could be your best friend or your worst enemy, and her daughters followed in that. Unfortunately their mother passed away from tuberculosis a year ago. Since then the girls stayed quiet…well they tried to but made a few mistakes. A few SERIOUS mistakes…

They learned the hard way not to try to bring back the dead. Now the girls try to live a semi-normal life going to school and looking out for each other. No one ever paid any mind to them but looked out for them just to make sure they didn't get in any serious trouble again. Life went…ok for a while…well that is until they a certain boy and his brother. Then everything changed…

Ch1 The meet

"Cate…please explain to me one more time. HOW did you hit your head on the ceiling of a **15 foot garage!?!**"

Cris was losing patients fast in the hospital room. She was leaning against the doorframe with one her hand on her head and fingers messaging her temples trying her hardest not to lose control. Cate sat quietly trying not to get in any MORE trouble with her sister.

They looked a lot alike, long blonde hair, golden eyes, the same automail arm and leg…what? I said they looked a lot alike…?? Anyways…

Cris walked over by Cate and sat down on the end of the bed. Cate took a deep breath and in one astoundingly fast strand of words said.

"I was trying to get the fan in the top of the garage to turn on and you know the fan is all the way by the ceiling sister. Well I jumped on the trampoline and jumped too high therefore hitting my head on the ceiling and getting knocked unconscious."

She sighed and looked at her sister hoping she didn't go "too far" but to her surprise Cris shook her head and a small smirk formed on her face. Cate's eyes lightened a little.

"Cate…you're so blonde it's pitiful…"

Cate smiled.

" heh…yeah I know…"

Cris stood up stretching her arms above her head.

"I'm gunna go for a walk."

She grabbed a leather bomber jacket off the chair by the door and started for the door. Cate smiled.

"Ok sis."

Cris walked out, down the hallway passing doctors and nurses lost in her own thoughts until something broke her concentration. She bumped into someone. She turned around.

"Oh sorr-"

She stopped to see the one sight that would never leave her for the rest of her life. It was a boy, he was wearing a black shirt and had on a long red trench coat (OMG PETIFILE! LOL) black pants and black boots. He had long blonde hair and gold eyes and he was maybe an inch taller that Cris. She started blushing, and to her surprise he did too.

"uh…sorry bout' that…"

And in a flash he was gone and she was still standing there in awe.

Cris walked into Cate's room to see her on her bed facing a boy who looked similar to the boy she passed in the hallway. Cate sat up.

"HEY SIS!"

"uh…hey…"

Cris was still out of it from her little moment in the hallway.

The boy spun around and that was when Cris realized he looked A LOT like the boy from before only his hair was a darker blonde and well…he wasn't as hot. (SRY KAY!!!!)

"Hey you're Cris is suppose? I'm Al"

"Hi Al…"

Cate looked concerned.

"Sis you ok???"

Cris tried to conjure up a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."

As if on cue the sound of boots came into the room and as Cris spun around she saw that same boy. He stopped and Al sat up.

"Brother you're back."

Cris's eyes widened.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!?"

Al backed up a little.

"Yeah…"

Cris freaked out.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER DAMNIT!!!"

Al backed up even more.

"I-I just met you…"

Cris stopped.

"Oh yeah…"

Al's brother blinked. Cris slapped her forehead.

_Great I just made a complete idiot of myself._

Al laughed and Cate looked concerned.

"Uh Cris…?"

"What…"

Cris was back to the depressed gloomy self she once was. Cate sighed.

"Never mind…"

"I'm gunna go get a soda…"

Cris walked out quickly and as she left Al's brother looked back at Cate and Al.

"So I take it she's not always so hyper?"

Cate sighed.

"She's been like this since our Mom died…"

Al's brother quickly turned around and left the room leavening AL and Cate to stare confused.

"Where is he going…???"

"Sometimes I don't even understand my own brother…"

Cris was getting a soda when she heard the sound of heavy boots walking down the hall.

"By the way my name is Ed…"

Cris spun around to see Al's brother standing behind her. He leaned on a Soda machine.

"Ok…hi Ed…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot…"

"You can't tell me you're like this all the time…I just saw you spaz…"

She blushed even more.

"I WAS NOT SPAZZING!!!"

"You're doing it again…"

He kept his cool just trying to piss her off…and it worked.

"LISTEN IF I WAS SPAZING I WOULD BE YELLING AND JUMPING UP AND DOWN AN-"

Everything froze. Did time stop? What happened? She opened her eyes to…he was kissing her! And of course she was blushing like a complete idiot now. His lips left hers' slowly. He opened his eyes slowly and lightly blushed.

"Ed…"

"Sorry…"

He blinked and watched her irresistibly under his lashes smirking slightly.

"Calmed you down didn't I?"

She crossed her arms and spun around avoiding eye contact with him.

"I did not spaz…"

She protested. Things went silent for a bit then she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To stop you from spazing."

She turned around.

"You didn't have to kiss me to do that."

"What if I wanted to…?"

She walked closer.

"So then you like me."

A smirk formed on her face.

"Maybe…and it's obvious you like me."

"That's not true."

She insisted.

"So then if I do this it won't matter…"

He grabbed her shoulders lightly and kissed her again but more passionately. She felt herself fall to his touch. His hands slid down and fear struck her heart like a ton of bricks.

_PLEASE DON'T NOTICE THE AUTOMAIL!!!_

She mentally pleaded but it was too late. His hand reached the first plate and he slopped but to her surprise he only smirked on her lips. He resumed sliding down and when he reached her hand she realized why he smiled. He had automail too. He stepped forward taking them both into a medical closet. They broke from the kiss and both laughed. Cris smiled.

"Nice job blondey…"

"Eh…I do what I can."

He kicked his foot behind him and shut the door then resumed their kiss.

(Ok here is the lemon. Don't like lemons skip past it)

Cris slowly undid his shirt still kissing him. His hands wondered to her belt.

_Damnit I wore loose pants today._

The minute he undid her belt her pants fell but to her surprise he only smiled. She stepped out of them as she finished with his shirt and it also fell. His hands slid under the bottom of her shirt and she broke from the kiss for a second as he took off her black tank top.

_Great now I have to figure out how to undo a belt backwards…wonderful…-.-!_

But again to her surprise she did it and his pants fell. As soon as she realized they were gone she felt something else fall. Within a few seconds everything was gone. She leaned against the wall behind her, the kiss getting more rough. Then she thought of something.

_Shit. He knows what he's doing…he's done this before! Oh god…I'm gunna look so weak now…fuck…_

He stopped kissing her lips and moved to her neck.

Her thoughts became more satisfied now.

_Wow…that feels good…_

His lips moved to her collar bone and his hands slid to her hips. She could tell it was coming. She shut her eyes waiting for it and it came. Like a hammer it came down hard. She shut her eyes tighter and a very small whimper came out. Then she realized.

_This isn't as bad as I thought._

He slid out a little bit then came back in. She moaned in pleasure. Then he didn't hold back knowing she was over the pain. He sped up. Her breaths deepened and she felt his whole body against hers. She felt a fire growing inside of her. Then it came. It all came rushing into her. He tightened up a little and it stopped. She felt the energy drained from her. Apparently he was drained too. He stopped.

"You want to stop…"

He just managed to get it out through his breaths.

She nodded and he slid out. She shuddered a little. He looked around for a second then saw a spare bed in the corner. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

She laughed.

"Oh shut up…"

(OMG FINALLY! This thing is 7 pages long…Jesus! Anyways ch 1 is complete! YAY! Now reviews Plz!!! If I get reviews ill write more lol)


	2. Chapter 2

A Match Made In Heaven

Ch 2

Cris's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache.

_Uh…what time is it? Where am I?_

When I Sat up the room started to spin so I decided to lie there for a second…wereever _there_ was… I had to figure out were I was and quick. I started to roll over but something was holding on to me.

Oh God! I remember now… 

I spun over and my heart stopped at the site of Ed sleeping soundly next to me.

Oh God Oh God Oh God! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!? 

I got up and got dressed so quickly I didn't even realize I was running down the hallway. By the time I reached the room i'de forgotten to check the time to see how long I was gone. So much for making up and excuse.

"CRIS! WHERE WERE U!?!"

Cate was sitting up straight on the bed.

"We're leaving…"

"What?"

"NOW!"

I couldn't blame her for looking at me funny but I really just wanted to get out of there and fast. Mostly because I wanted to leave before Ed woke up. Damnit! I just made the BIGGEST mistake of my life!

We were walking down the street (we're only 7 and 8 years old don't really have a car u know). Cate spun around.

"Seriously sis what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"There's something…"

"I said nothing ok!"

"So where's Ed???"

"A-asleep in a storage room why?"

A large smirk spread across her face.

"You didn't know his name before u left…"

Damnit… 

"OK so I was with Ed what's ur point?!?"

"Oh nothing XD so what did u guys do??"

Should I tell her…well I mean she's gunna know and I kinda need to talk about this with someone…but still she's gunna be pissed…

"If I tell u…please don't yell at me ok…"

Her face turned worried and concerned.

"Yeah of course."

" I-I…I lost my virginity…."

It was quiet for a second then…

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Emosigh…yep bad idea… 

So a week went by and Cate eventually forgave me. It went relatively back to the way it was, except well…

"YOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE HIM!!!"

"DO NOT!"

"YES U DO!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh common u can't stop thinking a bout him!"

"Doesn't mean I love him!"

"Well u likes him at least!"

There was a long pause.

Ok so yeah maybe I did but still it's not like he's even made an attempt to see me since then.

"sooo…"

I could feel my face heat up as I confessed and threw myself to the wolves.

"AH HAH! Well it's a start!"

The next day at school the weirdest thing happened. I was just walking in like any other day (With the exception of my new obsession taking over my mind. He just wouldn't leave.). But something stopped me…no really something grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw something I thought I wouldn't ever see again. It was Ed! He was there, standing in front of me!…out of breath??? What the hell? Had he been running? Looks it.

" Wait!…I really got to talk to u…"

My shoulders fell a little and I relaxed so he could catch his breath.

"OK so that's defiantly the wrong way to meet someone…look just let me try again please…"

My heart was still recovering from him coming back to realize what he was saying.

"uhhhh…"

Yeah that was intelligent.

I shook my head to get out of it.

" YEAH YEAH! Sure."

He smiled.

"Hi I'm Ed."

I laughed.

"Hi I'm Cris and that was extremely corny. XD"

So I spent the day doing something I thought i'de never do in my life, I skipped school to go hang out with a boy all day. AND no we didn't do anything like what we did that first day.

Needless to say, we started going out after that. And no we never made that "mistake" again till 2 years later…only this time is wasn't a mistake.

(And ull have to wait for the next chapter to get a piece of that XDD . im so sry it took so long to get this chapter up. Ive been having computer troubles lately so it was a pain lol. But don't worry the new chapter will be up soon I promise lol. XOXO send reviews please!!!)


End file.
